


Which direction?

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Margusta (Marge Dursley/Augusta Longbottom) [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:09:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Either or.
Relationships: Marge Dursley/Augusta Longbottom
Series: Margusta (Marge Dursley/Augusta Longbottom) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017496
Kudos: 1





	Which direction?

Our tale begins in Augusta and Marge Longbottom's house, they're discussing adopting a child.

Augusta asked, "Magical or Muggle?"

Marge admitted, "I sort of hoped you'd say Muggle."

Augusta shrugged. "My son was a fine wizard once and my grandson is an excellent wizard to this day. I wasn't too shabby back in the day either."

Marge said, "True."

Augusta told her, "I'm truly not bothered which way we decide to go, my dearest Margarine. Magical or Muggle, our child will be a force to be reckoned with."


End file.
